Pijamada con paro cardíaco incluido
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Comenzaron a forjar la puerta y esta se abría lentamente. Se abrió por completo, y no había nadie. Temblaban a morir, sudaban frió y ahora se imaginaban lo peor. Pasaron los minutos y la puerta seguía abierta, sin nadie ahí. Hasta que vieron algo arrastrarse por el suelo como si fuera una víbora. Se arrinconaron aun más a la pared de la rubia, muertas del miedo" .


_**¡Hola!**_

_**D! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen.**_

_**Los adolescentes mencionados en este One-shot, tiene dieciséis años.**_

* * *

_***~Pijamada con paro cardíaco incluido.~***_

La muchacha pelirroja de ojos rosas, caminaba tranquilamente por a la acera mientras hablaba por celular con su amiga pelinegra. Sin saber que otros ojos rojos la seguían sigilosamente a cada paso que ella daba.

–Recuerda llevar las películas de terror, Kaoru.– Dijo la pelirroja.

–_Si lo recuerdo, momoko. Me lo has repetido todo el día.–_ Decían desde la otra linea.

–Yo llevare los dulces

–_Me imagine. Momoko, ¿a que hora hay que estar en la casa de Miyako?_

–A las diez de la noche

–_Esta bien, nos vemos luego_.– Colgaron. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su falda rosa y siguió caminando en dirección a la tienda de caramelos.

* * *

***_Ding Dong*_**

–¡Yo abro abuelita!.– Exclamo la adolescente rubia que bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.

–¡Hola!.– Dijeron ambas amigas de la rubia.

–Pasen, chicas.– Miyako se hizo a un lado y las chicas entraron.

–Permiso.– Dijeron a unisono.

–¿Trajeron las cosas?

–Si, yo traje las películas de terror.– Respondió Kaoru mostrando varias películas de terror que se veían espeluznante.

–¡Y yo los caramelos!.– Exclamo momoko mostrando la inmensa bolsa, llena de caramelos de variados colores.

–Bueno, subamos a mi habitación.– Las tres muchachas subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta entrar en la habitación de la rubia y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Momoko se sentó en la alfombra junto con Miyako, Kaoru se sentó sobre la cama para poder elegir entre tantas películas de terror.

–Creo que deberíamos ver, "Arrastrame al infierno".– Kaoru sonrió.

–_Nah, _mejor veamos, "Destino final 5".– Opino la rubia.

–O podemos ver, "Viernes 13".– Hablo Momoko.

–¿Que les parece, "Saw 7".– Pregunto Kaoru.

–Si, creo que esa debiéramos ver.– Momoko sonrió.

–Concuerdo.– Dijo Miyako.

–Miyako, ¿puedo pasar?.– Pregunto la abuelita detrás de la puerta.

–Claro, abuelita

–Miyako, cariño, saldré a casa de una amiga y quizás llegue un poco tarde, ¿no hay problema con que se queden solas?

–Por supuesto que no abuelita.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, adiós. Que la pasen bien.– hizo un gesto de despedida con la palma y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Las tres chicas, ya tenían sus pijamas puestos. Las tres estaban sentadas en la alfombra, frente a la televisión y comiendo caramelos. Momoko traía un vestido de seda ajustado, color rosa con unos lazos rojos a los costados, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas pantuflas de conejitos y su cabello lo tenía en una gran trenza. Kaoru vestía una ramera holgada que dejaba a la vista su abdomen, la ramera era de color verde obscuro, un short blanco y pantuflas con forma de un cocodrilo. Miyako usaba un vestido de seda ajustado azul, unas medias blancas, pantuflas azules y traía el cabello suelto y en sus brazos llevaba a su pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma de un pulpo purpura.

–Esta película es genial.–Comento Momoko mientras se echaba un caramelo a la boca.

–A mi ya me dio sueño.– Miyako dijo bostezando.

–Cállense que va empezar.– Hablo Kaoru con una sonrisa, ansiosa por ver sangre derramada por todos lados.

La película comenzó, estaban las tres chicas sentadas en la alfombra al frente del gran televisor, la luz estaba apagada y lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la luz que emitía la televisión y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Los minutos pasaron y ellas ya estaban casi muertas del miedo debido a la película y para empeorar las cosas, comenzaron a escuchar sonidos provenientes del jardín. Ninguna decía nada acerca de los extraños sonidos, a pesar de que todas los escuchaban, pero trataban de conversarse a si mismas, que era solo su imaginación jugando les una broma de verdadero mal gusto. Pero todo eso de que era solo producto de su imaginación se desvaneció cuando escucharon unos susurros que venían del jardín. Se miraron entre si, y tragaron saliva. Solo se quedaron allí, paralizadas, ya que los susurros parecían acercarse a ellas.

–¿Escuchan eso?.– Pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia. Miyako la observo con angustia y bajo el volumen de la televisión.

–Tengo miedo.–Miyako dijo abrazándose a si misma.

–¿Que demonios hacemos?.–Hablo Kaoru.

–Miyako tu y tu casa embrujada.– Momoko dijo mientras veía en todas direcciones paranoica mente.

Los susurros dejaron de ser audibles para ellas, ya no se escuchaba nada, solo las agitadas respiraciones de ellas y alguno que otro "yo te protegeré pulpi" de parte de Miyako. Estaban temblando del miedo y la luz apagada no ayudaba para nada. Kaoru se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia el interruptor, lo prendió. Los susurros volvieron, y también el miedo volvió a ellas. Kaoru se volvió a sentar junto a ellas. Estaban sentadas dándose las espaldas. Momoko mantenía su vista hacía la ventana, Kaoru hacía la puerta y Miyako mantenía su vista en el baño y se regañaba mentalmente por no haber cerrado la ventana que había en este, cualquier psicópata desquiciado mitad zombie, mitad vampiro y con una pisca de hombre lobo, violador de gatos y adolescentes rubias, pelinegras y pelirrojas, podría entrar por la ventana. Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, por estar asustándose a ella misma al pensar semejantes barbaridades.

–¿A que hora vuelve tu abuelita, miyako?.–Pregunto la pelinegra

–No tengo la menor idea.– Respondió la rubia.

–Yo ya no escucho nada, ¿y ustedes?.– Pregunto Momoko.

–Tampoco.– Respondieron ambas a unisono.

–Mejor comamos unos caramelos para calmar los nervios.– Momoko se levanto y fue a buscar los caramelos, en cuanto se volvió a sentar, los susurros se hicieron oír nuevamente. Las tres muchachas cerraron fuertemente sus parpados, esperando que los susurros acabaran. Ahora no habían susurros si no que pasos provenientes del la primera planta. Kaoru se levanto llena de valentía y hablo.

–Somos las PPGZ, nosotras no le tememos a nada.– Hablo con una mano en su pecho y observando algún punto desconocido de la habitación.

–Yo le temo a las arañas.– Dijo la rubia.

–Y yo a los violadores.– Hablo momoko.

–Ok, yo le temo a los fantasmas, pero...– Los susurros se volvieron a escuchar.–Chicas, tenemos que enfrentar sea lo que sea que este haya abajo.

–¿Quieres que salgamos a ver?.– Pregunto Miyako aterrorizada.

–Así es

–¡Estas loca!.– Exclamo momoko.

–Tenemos que ser valientes, si vamos a morir, moriremos con dignidad.– Levanto a sus ambas amigas y las jalo hacía la puerta. Las tres se quedaron observando la puerta. Momoko dio una gran bocada de aire, y giro la perilla. Salieron de la habitación de la rubia, y observaron el largo pasillo totalmente obscuro que estaba adelante de ellas.

–Bien, vamos en fila. Yo al medio.– Kaoru dijo.

–¿por que al medio?.– Pregunto Miyako confundida.

–¿Nunca te has fijado en las películas?. Cuando solo quedan tres personas, siempre el que va a delante o el que va atrás muere primero que el de al medio.

–...¡Yo voy a ir al medio!.– Exclamaron la rubia y la pelirroja mientras peleaban por el puesto de al medio. Pero miyako derrepente se quedo en silencio y suspiro.

–Tranquilas chicas, arreglemos esto como gente civilizada. Momoko tu siempre dices que eres la líder, así que tu vas adelante. Kaoru tu dices ser la más valiente, así que tu vas atrás, y como según ustedes, yo soy la más miedosa de las tres, yo voy al medio. Problema resuelto.– Dijo Miyako con usa sonrisa.

–¡Eso es injusto!.– Exclamaron ambas cruzadas de brazos. Así comenzaron a discutir nuevamente por quien iría al medio hasta que desde la cocina se escucho como un plato se rompía. Se quedaron en silencio y paralizadas por el miedo, definitivamente, ya no era producto de su imaginación.

–_Arg,_ da igual quien va al medio, solo vamos.– Momoko jalo a las dos chicas, caminaron por el obscuro pasillo hasta llegar al barandal de la escalera. Se miraron entre si, dando a entender de que alguna tenia que bajar y ver que es lo que sucedía allá abajo. Pero ninguna parecía tener el valor suficiente para volver a dar un insignificante paso.

–Ok, vamos las tres al mismo tiempo.– Hablo la rubia a lo que las otras dos asintieron. Bajaron dos escalones tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Se agacharon para lograr ver algo, y notaron que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. Bajaron otro escalón, temblaban del miedo. Todo se veía tranquilo y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni siquiera sus respiraciones, ya que con el miedo que tenían decidieron aguantar sus agitadas respiraciones por el momento que más resistieran. Los susurros se volvieron a escuchar, trataban de entender lo que decían, pero era casi imposible. Solo pudieron captar que eran voz de hombres, peor aun. El sonido de un plato al estrellarse contra el suelo, se volvió a escuchar. Las chicas se asomaron nuevamente y visualizaron una silueta que se asomaba por la entrada de la cocina, joder. Hasta a Miyako se le escapo un leve "_mierda" _al ver la silueta. Corrieron escaleras arriba y se encerraron en la habitación de miyako. Apoyaron su peso sobre la puerta, evitando el paso a cualquiera.

–Miyako, ¿viste eso?.– Pregunto la pelinegra respirando agitada mente.

–Si, ¿Momoko pudiste ver algo más?.– Pregunto Miyako a la pelirroja, pero esta no respondía. –¿Momoko?.– Las dos voltearon a donde se supone que estaría la pelirroja de orbes rosas. Los ojos de las dos chicas se ampliaron, ella no estaba.

–¡Estúpidas, ábranme la puerta!.–Exclamaron desde el otro lado. Miyako se apresuro a abrir, y Kaoru jalo a Momoko hacía adentro, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido posible.

–¡Son unas taradas!.– Exclamo enfurecida.

–Baja la voz.– Dijo Kaoru a lo que le tapaba la boca con la palma.

–Tenemos que trabar la puerta.– Miyako dijo mientras tomaba todo lo que estaba arrojado por su habitación.

–Buena idea.– Dijo Kaoru también tomando todo lo que veía para dejarlo sobre la puerta. Momoko imito la acción de ambas chicas, así juntaron un enorme bulto de cosas que evitaba que la puerta se abriera. Suspiraron aliviadas. Miyako observo hacia su ventana y su rostro tomo un ligero color blanco.

–¿Que te ocurre?.–Pregunto Kaoru observándola extrañada.

–La ventana, antes de salir de aquí estaba cerrada.– Murmuro apuntando la ventana que estaba frente a ellas. Hace diez minutos estaba cerrada con seguro y ahora entraba una fría brisa de verano. Miyako solo recordaba que la ventana del baño estaba abierta, no la de su habitación.

–Demonios.– Murmuro la pelirroja.

–Nos van a asesinar, y luego nos arrojaran al mar y...– Dijo Miyako pero fue interrumpida por Kaoru.

–Miyako, no necesitamos de tu paranoia ahora.

Escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, alguien subía la escalera a paso lento y tranquilo. A las tres muchachas solo se les ocurrió dar unos pasos a atrás cada vez que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. Los pasos se detuvieron a metros de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, ahora solo se escuchaban susurros. Corrieron a la cama de la rubia, y se sentaron sobre ella. Momoko al medio y las otras dos abrazando a la pelirroja, las tres sollozando. Momoko pensando que si la asesinaban, que por favor la enterraran junto aun billón de caramelos, y que todos los chicos guapos de la escuela vengaran su muerte. Miyako arrepintiéndose por haberle dicho a Boomer idiota, en vez de decirle te quiero, y también arrepintiéndose por no haber comprado ese bonito vestido que vio en el centro comercial. Kaoru pensando en cuanto juego de vídeo se perdería si la asesinaban y en cuanta comida no podría probar. Los susurros seguían, ahora junto con los pasos. Las miradas de las chicas permanecían en la puerta, la perilla comenzó a girar lentamente. Trataron de abrirla, pero la montonera de cosas que las muchachas habían dejado en la puerta, lo impidió. Pero ni tanto sirvió todas las cosas inútiles que dejaron, como, los miles muñecos de felpa y la ropa de miyako. Comenzaron a forjar la puerta y esta se abría lentamente. Se abrió por completo, y no había nadie. Temblaban a morir, sudaban frió y ahora se imaginaban lo peor. Pasaron los minutos y la puerta seguía abierta sin nadie ai. Hasta que vieron algo arrastrarse por el suelo como si fuera una víbora. Se arrinconaron aun más a la pared de la rubia, muertas del miedo. Volvieron a pasar los minutos y nada. Ningún sonido ni pasos, nada. Algo roso las piernas de cada chica, sus ojos se ampliaron. Pudieron haber sacado la conclusión de que pudo haber sido el viento que entraba por la ventana, pero no, ellas solo se imaginaron lo peor, quien no. Comenzaron a gritar como locas mientras lloraban a mares, a medida de sus gritos, unas fuertes carcajadas se fueron mezclando con estas. Ellas se quedaron en silencio mirándose unas a otras, asomaron sus cabezas hacía el suelo y vieron tres siluetas retorciéndose en el suelo riendo a fuertes carcajadas. Conocían perfectamente esas siluetas y esas estúpidas carcajadas.

–¡Yo los mato!.– Grito enfurecida Kaoru que se arrojaba de un salto sobre su contra parte.

–¡Nosotras te ayudamos!.– Gritaron ambas chicas, también saltando encima de sus contra partes.

–¡Basta, basta!.– Brick grito aun en carcajadas a pesar de que la pelirroja lo estaba ahorcando.

Las chicas se levantaron y se cruzaron de brazos.

–¡Hubieran visto sus caras!.– Exclamo Boomer mientras fingía secarse unas lagrimas.

–¿Como entraron?.– Pregunto la pelirroja.

–Algún genio, dejo la puerta trasera de la cocina abierta.– Butch sonrió. Miyako se golpeo con la palma de su mano en la frente. Había sido ella, nuevamente, por perezosa no quiso cerrar la puerta y solo subió a su habitación.

–Debimos haber traído la cámara de vídeo.– Brick dijo suspirando.

–Ya váyanse, antes de que de verdad los dejemos sin su "hermoso" rostro que tanto exhiben en la escuela.– Kaoru dijo elevando su puño.

–Ok, ok, nos vamos.– Boomer dijo con desinterés. Los tres hermanos giraron sobre sus talones, y caminaron hacía la puerta, pero esta de la nada, se cerro de un portazo, dejando a los seis boquiabiertos.

–¡Ya basta de hacer eso!.– Grito la rubia horrorizada.

–Nosotros no hicimos nada.– Se excuso Butch.

_–Bah_, debió haber sido el viento.– Brick dijo algo angustiado.

–Si, el viento...–Murmuro Boomer sabiendo que el viento no había sido el culpable de que la puerta se cerrara tan bruscamente.

–Ya váyanse.– Hablo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

–Ya nos vamos, mujer, tranquilízate.–Brick dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, jalo de esta, pero no se abría. Siguió intentando y nada.

–Eres un debilucho, Brick.– Dijo Butch rodando los ojos. Camino también hacia la puerta y comenzó a jalar de ella, sin éxito alguno.

–Idiotas.– Hablo el rubio mientras los hacia a un lado y comenzaba a jalar la puerta. Esta pareciera que estaba pegada allí.

Las chicas volvieron a escuchar los susurros y se les erizo la piel. No eran los chicos, ellos estaban discutiendo entre si. Volvieron a su antiguo rincón que estaba sobre la cama lo más alejado posible de la puerta. Los chicos dejaron de discutir al notar como la perilla giraba lentamente. Abrieron los ojos como platos, y tragaron saliva, quizás, no eran los únicos que estaban dentro de esa casa. La perilla giraba de un lado a otro, maldición, estaban que se morían del miedo. Los susurros detrás de la puerta se volvían a escuchar. Corrieron aterrorizados hacía las tres chicas que estaban abrazadas, llorando nuevamente. Se sentaron junto a ellas. Allí estaban, todos viendo como sus vidas pasaban delante de sus ojos. Miyako sollozaba en el hombro de Boomer mientras este la abrazaba. Momoko y Brick tenían sus manos entrelazadas, ambos temblando. Kaoru se aferraba al musculoso brazo del ojiverde, y este le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla y calmarse a el mismo. Dejaron de rodar la perilla. Las luces se apagaron, se prendieron y se volvieron a apagar. La televisión se cambiaba de canal y se elevaba el volumen. La ventana de la habitación y del baño se abrían y cerraban, una y otra vez. La luz se prendió, abrieron la puerta de golpe. Los seis chicos comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón, apunto de que les diera un paro cardíaco allí mismo.

–¡Caíste!.– Exclamo un hombre de traje que tenia un micrófono en su palma, el estaba junto a varias personas que sostenían cámaras a sus hombros. Lo seis adolescentes dejaron de gritar para quedar con rostro de _pokerface._

–Chicos, ustedes han caído en nuestra broma para el show de televisión "Caíste".– Dijo una mujer de vestido rojo que también sostenía un micrófono en su palma. Ellos seguían con su mismo rostro de _pokerface_ sin siquiera pestañear.

–¿Chicos?.– Pregunto el hombre moviendo su palma de arriba hacía abajo.

Los seis jóvenes se observaron y notaron como estaban abrazados o tomados de las manos junto con sus contra partes. Se separaron de golpe, totalmente ruborizados.

–¡Violadores!.– Gritaron a unisono las chicas a la vez que se abrazaban a ellas mismas.

–¡Pervertidas!.– Gritaron ellos sacudiéndose la ropa como si fueran alérgicos a las tres guapas muchachas.

Solo se enviaban miradas de muerte unos a otros con fuertes rubores incluidos, sin recordar que aun los grababan y que pronto saldrían en la televisión. Y que de seguro seria el programa más visto por las personas del mundo.

* * *

_**¡Fin! **_

_**Pobres, se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. **__**¿Notaron a la abuelita de Miyako?, es un anciana fiestera...okno.**_

_**¿Reviews? ._.**_


End file.
